


In Need

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened to Sam, Jack and Teal’c during their time in the mine on P3R-636 and after their release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I first saw "Need" and heard Sam tell Daniel, "It’s been days since we’ve heard from you", I’ve wondered what went on during those "days". The idea for a certain article of Sam’s clothing goes to Dust Devil.
> 
> Originally posted July 2000

IN NEED

The subtle change in the light and the gradual increase in activity told Teal’c that morning approached. One night had passed since Daniel Jackson had been injured. Teal’c gazed thoughtfully at his two teammates, who like himself were chained with leg shackles. O’Neill and Captain Carter sat next to each other, while he had taken a position allowing for greater surveillance of the small, dimly lit area where they waited. They were being kept separate from the rest of the workers, in a small alcove off of the main encampment. As far as Teal’c could determine, the living quarters of the workers were in an abandoned part of the mine, close to the main entrance. There had been a small amount of natural light slowly creeping in with the dawn, which augmented the dim light from the many campfires and oil lamps.

His mind drifted back to the previous evening. After their "punishment" they had been dragged to this alcove and shackled. Colonel O’Neill had become withdrawn and uncommunicative, feeling guilty no doubt for the failed escape attempt that had resulted in the injury to Daniel Jackson. Captain Carter had talked to him softly every now and then and though the Colonel never seemed to respond to her words Teal’c knew that he had been listening. Knowing his teammates well, Teal’c knew what she said; that it was not his fault that Daniel Jackson had been injured and that the rest of them captured. However, O’Neill felt the responsibility of command deeply, and held himself accountable even if the events were beyond his control. If anyone could comfort O’Neill at this time, it would be Captain Carter.

As Teal’c kept his early morning watch, he saw Captain Carter shifting restlessly next to O’Neill, trying to find a more comfortable position. A night spent sitting on the cold, hard ground had not been kind to his companions. O’Neill’s ‘bad knee’ as he called it troubled him, Teal’c could already see that it had become swollen. He thought about the beating they had received as part of the punishment for the escape attempt. Nothing too severe, as that would have hindered their ability to work the mine, but enough that they were all hurting, especially O’Neill and Captain Carter. Teal’c had been able to achieve a certain level of Kel-no-reem that allowed his symbiont to begin healing his injuries. Without the help of a symbiont or medical attention, he knew that Captain Carter and O’Neill would take much longer to heal.

Perhaps more intense than the physical discomfort was the psychological torment of not knowing what had become of Daniel Jackson. The boy who had brought them their ration of water earlier in the evening had whispered that Daniel Jackson had been taken away by the Princess’ personal guard. Teal’c hoped so and that she had also felt some sense of responsibility for him and tended to his injuries.

O’Neill woke from his restless sleep and shifted, straightening his injured leg, which resulted in a grimace of pain. Trying not to jostle Sam, who had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, he looked around checking on the location of their guards. "So Teal’c," he asked, " how long do you think they’ll hold us here?"

Following his gaze Teal’c could see the two guards who had been a constant presence throughout the night. "Of that I am unsure," he replied. "If they are intending to kill us for attempting to escape, it may be until such a time as they deem appropriate."

Sam opened her eyes at his words, and suddenly realizing her position lifted her head from the Colonel’s shoulder and asked, "Don’t you think if they were going to kill us they would have done it by now?"

"They may be waiting until a time when all the other workers can be present, so to make an example of us. In order to maintain control, Pyrus must put down any rebellion." Teal’c paused, his thoughts drifting to his former life with Apophis, "It is the way of the Goa’uld." Sam watched as Teal’c’s expression became even more distant, as if his thoughts were a heavy burden on his soul. The Colonel sighed, his shoulder moving against hers.

"I thought we had established that Pyrus is not a Goa’uld," the Colonel reminded them.

Shifting so she could see his face Sam replied, "Sir, I’m positive he’s not a Goa’uld, but he certainly is acting like one. Teal’c is probably right, they may be trying to decide what to do with us…." Her voice trailed off as she looked over at Teal’c. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was aware of their conversation. If anyone knew more about how the Goa’uld would treat their prisoners, workers, or whatever it is they were she thought, it would be Teal’c. She hoped they would decide soon. The Colonel became silent and Sam leaned her head back against the rock she was propped against, rotating her shoulders trying to get more comfortable. Her back and ribs hurt from their earlier ‘punishment’, and that combined with the unaccustomed labor of working with the heavy mallet used for mining had left her muscles aching. She knew the Colonel hadn’t fared any better, if his restlessness during the night was any indication. And both he and Teal’c had received a more severe beating than she had.

Besides, they were all worried about Daniel. He had been alive when they were dragged away, but just barely. If the water boy could be believed, and the Princess’ personal guard had taken him, then just maybe he would receive some medical care. However, judging by the primitive nature of the mining operation, she couldn’t imagine that they would have the medical skills that would be needed to help him.

Looking around Sam realized that it must be morning, as she could hear the sounds of the other workers moving about. From their isolated location she could only hear the murmur of dejected voices and the harsh words of the guards. They would probably be standing in line waiting to receive their morning rations. Not that they had ever been in that line, but they knew of its existence. Sam could sense the Colonel’s increased interest as he shifted a bit.

"So, do you think we’re going to get any breakfast?" he asked after determining the reason for the activity.

"I doubt it sir." Sam gestured over to the two new guards. "The next shift has come on duty, and I don’t think they were instructed to bring us breakfast."

One of the new guards came over and undoing their leg shackles ordered them to get up. Teal’c arose easily, only a slight hint of hesitation in his movements. Sam stood slowly, using the rocks she had been leaning against for support. Her legs were stiff from sitting on the cold ground all night. Teal’c gave O’Neill a hand in rising to his feet, even though the guard had glared at him. Teal’c ignored the man.

"You will come with me," the guard commanded.

"Yeah, sure, are you taking us to our table now?" O’Neill asked with just a hint of sarcasm as he fell into step behind the man, only a slight hesitation in his gait. Sam couldn’t help the small smile that came to her face, but quickly stifled it. Even in the worst situations he would still make those horrible jokes.

The guard merely kept on walking, the second one bringing up the rear as they were escorted over to a small group of slaves. "You will work with this detail today," was all he said as he left them there.

 

"Glad you’re okay." As the Colonel’s words to Daniel sounded in her ears, Sam could only look at Daniel’s retreating figure in sad disbelief. She felt immense relief that he was okay, that the Princess had healed him. She had never considered the possibility that Pyrus would have a sarcophagus. But when she thought of the way Daniel had acted and what he had said, it just hadn’t seemed like him.

"Well, if that just doesn’t take the cake," O’Neill’s disgruntled voice interrupted her thoughts. "Here we are, working ourselves to death and worried sick about our Danny-boy while he’s living in the lap of luxury." He picked up his mallet and began attacking the rock viciously.

Sam picked up her mallet before the guards could come over and encourage her. "I’m sure he’s only doing what he has to sir, to help us get out of here."

"I hope you’re right Carter, I really hope you’re right."

 

They had been working for almost 12 hours when the guards came through and unshackled them for the walk back to the worker’s compound. Sam gladly left her mallet and trudged after the two men. She didn’t think she had ever been so tired or hurt so much. She had to be physically fit with for demands of her job, but the events of the past few days had been draining on all of them. Besides, they hadn’t had anything to eat in over 36 hours. She wondered tiredly if Daniel was at his feast yet.

Sam studied Teal’c and the Colonel as she followed behind them. Teal’c didn’t look too bad, if he was tired he didn’t show it. The Colonel looked as bad as she felt; though he kept his shoulders erect and surveyed the areas they were passing through carefully. His limp had become more pronounced after the long day of mining for the raw ore. They would need to eat tonight she thought; otherwise they wouldn’t be able to keep up tomorrow. She remembered what the guard had said about not getting fed if they didn’t meet their daily quota. Of course, they hadn’t gotten any meals yet, so what would missing one more matter?

As they neared the central area of the compound, Sam could smell an odor that she would have turned her nose up at in any other circumstances. But right now she really didn’t care what it smelled like as long as they got to eat some of it. However their guard led them past the serving area and she looked longingly at the bowls of soup and pieces of bread the workers were given.

They were taken to a different part of the compound than where they had been held the night before. Sam and her teammates looked around curiously as they were led down a short corridor. It appeared to be another abandoned part of the mine but had been renovated into crude living areas. The corridor ended in a cul-de-sac off of which opened six small curtained rooms. A small fire burned in the middle of the common area by which about a dozen other workers sat and ate their evening meal. There were men, women and some children in the group. They looked upon the new arrivals with dull interest, quickly returning to their food. The guard went over to one of the curtained off areas and pulling the curtain back told them, "This will be your sleeping space while you are working the mines. The Princess has decreed it."

Looking over to the small cluster of workers he said to one of them, "Marcus, go fetch these three some food, take Micah with you." Two of the older boys jumped up and ran back down the corridor.

The guard turned to Sam and her companions as they filed past him into the small room; "Her Royal Highness has decreed that for the duration of your service in the mines that you are under her protection." He looked directly at O’Neill and added, "Do not abuse her faith in you. For if you do it will not fare well with you."

"Yeah, right, we’ll be sure and not abuse her faith in us," O’Neill replied as he followed Sam and Teal’c into their ‘quarters’. He looked around; it was small, but still larger than where they had been held the night before. There were two pallets piled over against one wall with some blankets folded on top of them and their jackets, which had been missing since the botched escape attempt. Damn, he didn’t see his cap with the jackets. The pallets and blankets looked pretty much to be the extent of the furnishings. As he watched, Sam went over to the pallets and tiredly pulled the top pallet off the other, arranging it along the back wall. She then plopped herself down on it. Teal’c took a position on the second pallet, sitting facing the opening to the room. The guard left them then, letting the curtain swing shut behind him. "Well, isn’t this special," O’Neill commented as he surveyed the dimly lit room. He went and sat down next to Sam, easing his aching bones and swollen knee onto the pallet. Grimacing, he slowly extended his injured leg.

Noticing his slow and painful movements, Sam asked, "How’s the knee sir?"

"It’s been better, Carter." He began folding one of the jackets to use as a support for his knee when whatever else he had been going to say was cut short by the arrival of the two boys with their dinner rations. The older one, Marcus, cautiously peered around the side of the curtain. Teal’c motioned for him to enter.

"We have brought you your food," he said as he handed Teal’c a bowl of soup and pulled a piece of bread out of his pocket. The other boy, Micah, brought in bowls for Sam and the Colonel. Marcus handed them each a piece of bread. "You need to bring your bowls with you in the morning, for your breakfast ration."

Teal’c nodded his head, "Thank you for seeing to our needs."

O’Neill had already starting sopping up the soup with the bread, as there weren’t any utensils. The boys stood just within the entrance to the room staring at them. O’Neill paused, a piece of the dripping bread in his hand, "Is there something else we can do for you?" he asked.

The younger boy looked quickly at the older for permission and then asked, "Is it true that you have been inside the Pyramid and seen the King and the Princess?" His voice and eyes held a note of wonderment.

"Yeah, we’ve been there and met the King and the Princess," O’Neill replied. He ate the piece of bread he had been holding.

"Is she as beautiful as they say?" Marcus asked.

Seeing the disbelieving look O’Neill gave the boy, Teal’c responded to the question. "She is indeed quite beautiful, truly a great Princess." O’Neill turned and gave the same look to Teal’c, who merely continued to regard him and the boys calmly.

They were all set to ask another question when a woman’s voice called, "Marcus, Micah, leave them alone now." A care-worn woman who couldn’t have been much older than Sam pulled the curtain back. "I’m sorry," she said apologizing to the trio. "These two have no business bothering you with their questions. Get back to the room now." The two boys quickly left the room, the curtain fluttering behind them. The woman however remained, standing silhouetted in the doorway.

She looked curiously at the three of them. "You’re the new ones, aren’t you?"

"Yes, we only arrived yesterday," Teal’c replied.

"I thought as much, your clothes are different." She looked at Sam then, "I’m sure the guards didn’t tell you anything of much use. Now that you’ve been moved here, you’ll find it’s not so bad, compared to some of the other areas." She shivered slightly and continued, "You’ll have to get your own meals starting tomorrow. And the privacy chamber is back down the corridor, almost to the main hallway." Reaching to the right of the doorway she took an oil lamp off the wall, and placed it on a small shelf in their room. "You’ll need this," she said as she started to leave. She paused then, looking briefly at each of them. "We don’t want any trouble, so we keep mostly to ourselves here." With those words she left the room.

O’Neill watched the woman leave and then went back to eating his soup. "Sounds like she was giving us a warning," he said between bites. "What do you think Teal’c?"

"I would agree with you O’Neill, word of our attempted escape has probably made its way through the compound." His tattoo glimmered slightly in the dim light cast by the lamp. "She is merely looking out for herself and her family."

"Well, that I can understand. It must not make any of them too happy to have us here." Taking another bite of his bread he asked, "And what the heck is this privacy chamber she was talking about?"

Sam paused in her eating and looked at him, "I think she was referring to the latrine, sir."

"Ah," he muttered, looking somewhat embarrassed.

They finished their meager meal in silence. If she hadn’t been so hungry, Sam knew her stomach would have rebelled at the contents of the bowl. But at least it was hot, and hopefully nourishing. They needed to rebuild their strength. As she drank the last bit of soup from her bowl, the Colonel finished with his and setting it aside asked, "Okay kids, what do we know?"

"As we suspected, Pyrus is not a Goa’uld. He does however possess a sarcophagus, by which Daniel Jackson was healed."

"Yeah Teal’c, kind of makes you wonder how old Pyrus came by that sarcophagus. So, the good news is Daniel’s alive, the bad news is we’re still guests here in the mine." The Colonel shifted a bit on the pallet, grimacing as he moved his legs, "What else do we know?"

Surveying their new accommodations Sam added, "Our new living quarters may be due to Daniel, sir. He may have some influence with the Princess since we seem to be receiving ‘special’ treatment. He did say she said he was her destiny." The Colonel frowned, his thoughts apparently returning to the conversation they’d had earlier with Daniel.

"I concur with Captain Carter. Our new location and the words of the guard would suggest that we have been moved into a higher level within the social structure of the workers."

"Excuse me, ‘this’," the Colonel gestured about the small room, "is being moved up the social ladder?"

Teal’c merely raised his eyebrow before responding, "We have been provided a private room with no visible guard. We are not chained. Our meal was brought to us. These are signs consistent with a higher status within the social order."

"I think Teal’c’s right sir," Sam twisted so that she sat facing the Colonel. "Obviously Daniel has some influence with the Princess." She thought for a moment, "Or maybe she’s trying to influence him."

"Right, what I really wish is that someone would use their ‘influence’ to get us out of here." O’Neill paused, "Just because we can’t see a guard doesn’t mean there isn’t one."

Teal’c responded to O’Neill’s unasked question, "As we were being brought here I observed that there are guards posted at what appear to be major intersections within the tunnels. There were also units of patrolling guards, usually two or three men, all armed with staff weapons."

"Yeah, I noticed the same thing," O’Neill said, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face. "There aren’t as many guards here as in the other areas, but the closer you get to the main entrance the number increases."

"Our situation is also more complicated now," Sam added. O’Neill looked at her questioningly. She gestured towards the common area, "If we do anything here, we’re placing other people, including children, at risk." She sighed and added tiredly, "We also don’t know where Daniel is being held, probably all part of the plan sir."

"Captain Carter is correct. The Princess may be anticipating that since we know Daniel Jackson is well and in her care, that we will not risk doing anything that might compromise his position. The guards are also hedging themselves…"

O’Neill interrupted, "That’s hedging their bets Teal’c."

The Jaffa merely nodded then continued, "Hedging their bets that we will not try another escape attempt if we are in an area where others are present."

"And they would be right on both counts now, wouldn’t they?" came the Colonel’s frustrated reply. "As long as she has Daniel and he’s dependent on her good will and as long as we’re surrounded by the other workers, she’s counting on us behaving ourselves."

"That would seem to sum up the situation sir," Sam said with a yawn. Standing up then she looked at Teal’c and knowing she’d feel safer asked, "Come with me while I check out this privacy chamber?"

"What is it about women never being able to go to the bathroom by themselves?" O’Neill asked, only to receive a glare from Sam. "All right, go ahead you two. Be sure to hold hands and don’t get lost," he called after them as she pulled back the curtain and Teal’c followed her out into the common area.

After she and Teal’c had returned from the privacy chamber, the Colonel left to make a visit there also. Tossing a blanket and his jacket to Teal’c, who had positioned himself on the pallet closest to the doorway, Sam set about trying to put together some type of bed for her and the Colonel. She sighed; the remaining pallet was just big enough for both of them, if they lay very close together. Well, there was no getting around it. They needed the sleep so that they would be able to work the next day, and if it meant sharing the same bed, then so be it. Anyway, she rationalized; the two of them had been in this situation before and besides it was getting colder. The fire in the outer room didn’t radiate much heat into their chamber and being further inside the cave made the ambient temperature naturally cool. She laid one of the two blankets left on the pallet, which fortunately felt and smelled like it had recently been filled with fresh straw, to form their bed. They could use the second blanket to cover themselves and their jackets for pillows.

She had just finished ‘making’ the bed when the Colonel returned. Looking around at the changes in the room he murmured, "All the comforts of home."

He turned to Teal’c, "Are you going to keep watch all night?"

"I shall meditate O’Neill, I do not believe we are under any threat of danger here."

The Colonel nodded, apparently satisfied. Even in meditation mode, Teal’c observed more than most SF’s. He looked over at Sam who had sat down at the end of the pallet, "Our bed, Captain?"

"Ah, yes sir," she stuttered, blushing slightly. "It seems the most sensible arrangement." She busied herself then by taking off her boots and then lying down on the pallet. She lay with her back towards the rock wall, scooting as close to it as she could to make room for the Colonel. He stared at her for a few moments, his expression hidden by the shadows in the room. Extinguishing the lamp then, he took the few steps necessary to bring him to the pallet. He sat down first and removed his boots, then lying down on his back and reaching for the blanket he covered them both.

Turning his head to look at Sam, he could just make out her face in the faint light that made its way into the room. "Got enough blanket there Captain?"

He could feel her brushing against him as she tucked the edge of the blanket more securely around her back.

"Yes sir, what about you?" she asked as she settled once more, folding her arms in front of her and resting her head on her hands.

"Just peachy Carter, just peachy."

 

"Carter, wake up Carter, time to rise and shine." Sam tried to snuggle deeper under the covers and go back to sleep but the voice wouldn’t let her. "Come on Captain, we gotta’ get a move on here." With those words her nice warm blanket was suddenly pulled away. Rolling onto her back she looked up at the Colonel with bleary eyes. O’Neill smiled at her, "That’s my girl, now come on. Marcus here has been telling us that we need to get going if we want any breakfast before they haul us back down to the mine." Sam groaned, why did he have to be so darn cheerful. After she quickly pulled on her boots O’Neill held out his hand to her and grabbing the one he offered he helped her to stand. Oh yuck, her mouth tasted terrible and her hair, well it was probably pointless to worry about her looks. None of them would be able to do much about their personal hygiene.

O’Neill saw the face she made, "Here," he said handing her one of the soup bowls that was somehow full of water. "Teal’c got our morning water ration, take this with you to the privacy chamber, you can use it for whatever you want."

"How long have you guys been up?" she asked as she stumbled after them. Looking about she saw that the others that lived in their little cul-de-sac were up and moving too.

"Oh, not long Carter. We decided to let you sleep a bit longer." Looking at her carefully he added, "You were pretty restless last night." They were approaching the entrance to the latrine. "We’ll wait for you here, don’t take too long though, they won’t hold our table for us."

 

Sam figured it had to be mid-afternoon, though it was hard to tell time as far down into the mine as they were. As she continued swinging the mallet in the rhythmical motion she had finally been able to establish she thought back on the preceding hours. Breakfast had been some sort of thin gruel, Sam didn’t think she had ever actually had gruel before, but this stuff they had been given had to be the real thing. She couldn’t help but think of Oliver at the orphanage when she had held out her bowl and received it back filled with the questionable substance. She doubted she would ever be asking for more.

After they had eaten the guards had divided the 50 or so workers present into half a dozen groups and they had been taken to the active part of the mine. Once again the three of them were taken down one of the shafts, shackled and left to begin the backbreaking labor of quarrying for the ore by hand. From what she had observed it seemed like the mine was getting played out. They had very little naquada to show for their efforts, but the guards seemed satisfied with their progress. A guard or team of guards would come through on patrol every 45 to 60 minutes. She knew the importance of tracking the guard’s routine, but realistically it didn’t seem like there would be much they could do about any type of escape attempt, especially being shackled. Besides, even though they knew Daniel’s approximate location, getting to him in the pyramid would be extremely difficult. She sighed as she heaved the mallet over her head; it looked like they would be dependent on Daniel to get them out of here.

She looked over at the Colonel and Teal’c, both of them were covered with sweat and grime. She grimaced; she must look just as bad. Teal’c worked at a steady rhythm, the mallet seemingly no more than a toy in his hands. The Colonel had to work a bit, but he still swung his mallet with a smooth and graceful rhythm, the muscles in his back and shoulders standing out in definition with each stroke. Sam allowed herself a few moments to appreciate the sight. She had vague memories of snuggling close to those muscles during the night, she wondered if that was what the Colonel had meant when he had commented on her restless sleep earlier. She knew she had been dreaming too, but couldn’t recall about what.

She was thirsty. The water boy would come through every couple of hours, Sam thought it should be about time for him to be coming by again. As disgusting as the water looked, it was still drinkable. Remembering the Colonel’s comment about having had worse, Sam decided she shouldn’t complain about what they were getting.

As she lifted her mallet again, she heard the sounds of someone approaching. Looking up the tunnel hopefully she frowned when she saw four guards approaching. The three of them set down their mallets as the guards crowded into the small area where they worked. One of the guards knelt down and unfastened Sam’s leg shackles while another roughly grabbed her arms and fastened on wrist shackles. As soon as the guards had approached her, O’Neill had tried to go to her but one of the guards knocked him away. The fourth guard had taken a position where he could watch Teal’c.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" O’Neill had demanded. The guard merely used his staff weapon like a bar and held O’Neill back.

"The female," the guard, who was fastening Sam’s wrist shackles said, "is to come with us."

"Now wait a minute," O’Neill began, only to be backhanded by the guard. As he fell back against the rocks, the two holding Sam started dragging her away. The other two guards began backing away after them, keeping their staff weapons aimed at O’Neill and Teal’c.

After seeing the Colonel get hit, Sam became more concerned about his welfare than her own. She called back to him as they continued to drag her out of the shaft, "It’s okay sir, I’ll be alright." In her mind she added, "I hope" as they escorted her out of the depths of the mine.

 

When they finally reached the entrance of the mine Sam stumbled, temporarily blinded by the bright light from the sun. She staggered along beside the guards. As her eyes slowly adjusted she could see she was being taken to the pyramid. Why would they be taking her there? Her mind raced back over the events of the last few days, she suddenly remembered her initial meeting with Pyrus, the way he had caressed her hair…. Surely they weren’t taking her to him? Her stomach rolled at the thought.

The guards took her through a tunnel at the base of the pyramid and then up innumerable flights of stairs. She was out of breath by the time they reached one of the upper landings and started walking down a richly furnished hallway. Sam looked in amazement at the lavish wall hangings and furniture present. Evidently someone of importance had summoned her, she really hoped it wasn’t Pyrus.

When they were about halfway down the hall the lead guard knocked on and then opened a door. One of the other guards pushed Sam through the door and she found herself in some kind of sitting room. At least that seemed to be the best description she could come up with. There were several windows from which gauzy drapes hung letting in the late afternoon sun. Looking around the room she could see several sofas and numerous chairs around which artfully arranged small tables and objects of art sat. Discreetly shaded oil lamps and candles provided additional light. The room had a distinctly feminine air to it, which served to ease some of the tension collecting in the pit of her stomach.

"Wait here," the lead guard instructed. As he turned to leave he hit her in the back of her knees with his staff weapon saying, "Kneel."

Falling to her knees on the hard floor, she awkwardly caught herself with her manacled hands. "Yeah, okay—you could have just asked you know," she said as the guard left. Whoa, she thought, where had that come from? She was obviously spending way too much time with the Colonel. She shook her head, like she had any choice in the matter.

She knelt on the hard floor, resting back slightly on her legs trying to get somewhat comfortable. As she knelt there waiting she felt herself becoming exhausted from worry and stress. She had actually dozed off when the opening of a door startled her back to awareness. Shifting a bit stiffly, she realized quite a bit of time had passed as she could see that the sun had started to set. She looked over to where the noise had come from and saw a figure enter the room; it was the woman Daniel had saved, the Princess. She looked cool and beautiful in the tight-fitting peach colored sheath she wore with a collar of multi-colored beads. Sam felt at a distinct disadvantage, with her dirty clothes, grubby face and hands. All part of the mind games used by captors to intimidate their prisoners she thought grimly.

"I am sorry for the harsh treatment you have received in the mines," the Princess told Sam as she drew closer, her voice a study in sympathy and sincerity. Stopping a slight distance from the kneeling woman, the Princess sat down in one of the delicate armchairs in the room, carefully arranging herself to give the best impression. "My father, the King," she added, as if in explanation, "has been most insistent that you and your companions are to be punished. Daniel and I are doing our best to change his mind." She studied Sam carefully as she mentioned Daniel’s name. She needed this woman to understand all the implications of both their situations.

Sam gazed impassively at the Princess. "May I see Daniel?" she finally asked.

"No," Shyla answered abruptly; seeming somewhat startled by the question. "He is resting and cannot be disturbed." She continued, "He is still not completely recovered from his accident. I’m sure you understand."

Sam merely nodded, making no verbal response to Shyla’s statements.

Shyla fingered a small figurine that was resting on the table by her chair. "I had hoped that we could have a conversation, woman-to-woman." She sighed softly, "I have missed talking to another woman since my Mother died."

Sam knew she was being manipulated into feeling sorry for the other woman, but perhaps there was information she could gain as well. "What do you want to talk about?"

Shyla set the figurine down. "You are close to Daniel?" she asked, turning to look directly at Sam.

"We’re friends, yes," Sam replied cautiously.

"He is a handsome man, is he not?"

"Yes, he’s good looking." Sam was getting a bit confused though, had the Princess called her here simply to talk about Daniel?

"He is a very kind man, do you not agree?"

"Yes, he is a kind and caring man." Sam decided they had been having enough polite small talk. "Just why exactly have you called me here, your highness?"

Shyla stood abruptly at Sam’s words, and walked slowly over to one of the windows. Gazing out she said, "Daniel is my destiny." Turning back to look at Sam she added, "I know that sounds like the romantic dreams of a young girl, but in my heart I know that he and I are meant to rule this world together."

The other woman sounded so confident and sure of herself that Sam knew she believed every word she said. "He is married, you know," Sam said hoping to startle the Princess.

"I know, we have spoken of his poor wife. How tragic for him, to have his wife taken by the Goa’uld." She walked back over to Sam, "But that is in the past, his future is here, with me." Her eyes flashed with a determination that Sam knew would be difficult to dissuade. Shyla came and stood directly in front of her, reaching out she grabbed Sam’s chin with her right hand and staring directly into her eyes said, "Hear me and hear me well, no matter what happens, Daniel will be staying with me. The sooner you and your friends accept this, the easier it will be for me to arrange your release." Letting go of Sam’s chin so abruptly that her head jerked, the Princess went over to one of the tables and opening a drawer drew out a small handkerchief. "Is that understood?" she asked as she wiped her hands on the cloth.

"Perfectly," Sam replied as she gritted her teeth against the other comments begging to be voiced.

The Princess called out, "Guard!" The guards that had brought Sam to the pyramid promptly entered the room and stood at attention, awaiting the Princess’ orders. "Return her to the mines."

 

Teal’c stood at the entrance to their cul-de-sac, far enough away from the main corridor that the guards wouldn’t harass him, yet close enough that he could keep watch on the comings and goings of the guards and other workers. O’Neill paced the small common area, his general air of anxiety easily communicated to the other workers, who gave him a wide berth. The few who had dared to stay by the fire eyed him cautiously as he paced back and forth, favoring his injured knee. Teal’c knew O’Neill had been most distressed when Captain Carter had been taken away. He himself had not been pleased, the beautiful captain was a vulnerable target for any unscrupulous male. He could only hope that Daniel Jackson’s relationship with the Princess would help protect the Captain.

He heard O’Neill approaching, "It’s been hours since they took her. What the hell can they be doing?"

"We have no way of knowing O’Neill, and idle speculation is useless." He reiterated what he had been telling the other man ever since she had been taken. Both men knew only full well what could be happening to her.

O’Neill left Teal’c’s side and began pacing once more when a commotion at the intersection of the main corridor caught their attention. Two guards made their way down the corridor dragging a still manacled Captain Carter between them. As they came closer, Teal’c backed away from the entrance and went to stand by O’Neill, placing a hand on his arm to keep him from approaching the guards. As the guards entered the common area, the remaining workers retreated to their rooms, the guards roughly throwing Sam to her knees by the central fire. She cried out softly and Teal’c felt O’Neill’s whole body tense, Teal’c tightened his grip on O’Neill’s forearm. While one of the guards kept a close watch on the two men, the second guard unfastened the shackles on Sam’s wrists. With her release, the guards quickly retreated.

Both men practically ran to Sam’s side, O’Neill reaching her first. "Sam," he said gently, helping her slowly to her feet, "are you alright?"

"I’m okay sir, just a little stiff."

O’Neill studied at her closely. He couldn’t see any new bruises or marks on her, he looked at the hand he held in his and saw only the reddened areas you would expect on her wrists from the manacles. She met his gaze steadily and he felt incredible relief when he saw no overt signs that she had been abused.

Sam knew the Colonel was checking her out. Hoping to reassure him she said, "What I really am is hungry. Did you guys save me any dinner?"

"We have your portion of the evening’s ration in our chamber," Teal’c told her.

O’Neill finally dragged his eyes away from Sam and saw that the other workers had begun to come back out into the common area and were looking curiously at the three of them. "Yeah," he said, "let’s get into our room, and then you can tell us all about it while you eat." Putting his arm around her waist and feeling her relax against him, he walked her to their room, Teal’c bringing up the rear.

Sam eased herself down onto their pallet, leaning back against the rock wall. She had never been as glad as she was now to be in that little room and back with the Colonel and Teal’c. The whole time she had been separated from the two men she had been scared, even when it had become apparent that no harm would come to her. O’Neill sat down next to her, but angled himself so that he could see her face. Teal’c brought over the soup and bread that they had saved for her. "Here, eat," he said.

Taking the bowl and bread, Sam began eagerly sopping up the soup with the bread, either this wasn’t as bad as last night’s offering or she was getting used to the peculiar taste. "Thanks, Teal’c, sir," she said between bites. "It was a long afternoon."

"I think it was a long afternoon for all of us Captain," the Colonel replied.

Sam looked at him carefully, she could see the worry he had felt for her in his eyes. She knew he had been imagining the very worst. Glancing over at Teal’c she saw the same concern on his face. Knowing they were waiting for her to begin she drank the rest of the soup and said, "They took me to see the Princess."

"The Princess? Why the hell would they take you to see the Princess?" O’Neill’s voice betrayed relief and slight confusion when he found out where she had been.

"She wanted to see me, I think she wanted to find out more about Daniel." Recalling the Princess’ parting words she added, "She also gave me a warning."

"About what?" the Colonel demanded.

Sam paused, remembering the conversation. "She told me in no uncertain terms that she wants Daniel to stay here with her."

O’Neill snorted, "That must be that ‘destiny’ business Daniel told us about."

"Sir," Sam said, looking earnestly at the Colonel, "she really believes that Daniel is her destiny. She seems almost fanatical about it." Looking back and forth between the two men she continued, "She more or less told me that the sooner we accept that Daniel is going to stay here the sooner she can have us released."

"Well, isn’t that just sweet," O’Neill replied. "She holds us captive here while she makes her move on Daniel." Frowning, he asked Sam, "Did you see Daniel?"

"No, it was kind of weird." Jack looked at her curiously as she continued, "I asked to see him, and she told me he was resting, that he was still recovering from his injuries."

"Daniel Jackson appeared quite healthy when we saw him earlier," Teal’c commented.

"I know Teal’c, that’s what was so weird. I’m not sure what she meant…." Sam let her voice trail off, yawning widely. "I’m sorry," she apologized, as she realized both men were still staring at her. "There really isn’t much else to tell."

"You were gone for over four hours Carter."

"I know sir, she kept me waiting for a very long time," she said, yawning again.

"Okay Carter, I can see you’re exhausted." Exchanging a look with Teal’c, O’Neill continued, "I think we’re all exhausted."

Rising to his feet, Teal’c held out his hand to Sam, "I will escort you to the privacy chamber."

"Thanks Teal’c," Sam grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

While Sam and Teal’c were gone, Jack made his and Sam’s bed. Inside his thoughts were in a turmoil, what was the Princess playing at here? She was obviously using them to get to Daniel, and they were in no position to prevent it. Normally he wouldn’t be worried, but something had seemed different about Daniel when they had seen him yesterday. He couldn’t pin it down, but his gut told him that something was very wrong. As he finished laying out the blankets, Sam and Teal’c returned. She smiled at something Teal’c said and Jack found some of the tension in his stomach leaving. Teal’c once again took his position on the pallet nearest the door, settling in for a night of keeping watch and meditating. Sam made her way to their bed, smiling gratefully at Jack for making it up. "Your bed awaits you, my lady," he said with a grin.

Sam sank to the pallet with a sigh, "I don’t care if this is only stuffed with straw, tonight it feels heavenly." Removing her boots, she stretched out on the blanket, yawning tiredly.

Jack quickly looked away, busying himself with extinguishing the lamp. Even as disheveled as she was, Sam still managed to look beautiful. As darkness filled their small chamber, Jack removed his boots and lay down next to her. Pulling the other blanket over both of them, he turned onto his side, facing her. "Sam," he said softly, not wanting to disturb Teal’c. "Are you really okay?"

Sensing the concern and unasked questions in his voice, Sam turned onto her side facing Jack. "I’m alright, sir," she whispered. "They didn’t do anything to me but take me to the Princess and then bring me back here." She shivered a little and added, "I thought at first they might be taking me to Pyrus…."

Jack reached out and gently caressed her cheek, "Well, they didn’t and you’re back and safe with us now."

Leaning into his touch, Sam closed her eyes against the tears that suddenly appeared and whispered, "I know."

Sensing her distress Jack made a command decision and reaching out pulled Sam into his arms so that her head rested on his chest, with the rest of her body curled up along his right side. Running his hand soothingly up and down her back he murmured, "Just go to sleep now, everything will be alright, I’m here now and you’re safe."

Sam nestled further into Jack’s embrace, frighteningly grateful for the strength of his arms around her and the comforting rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Closing her eyes she let herself drift off to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

 

 

Their next day working in the mine passed uneventfully. No Daniel stopping by, no guards harassing them, just the mind-numbing physical labor of breaking apart rock with old-fashioned tools. Even though they hadn’t been disturbed, Sam could tell that she wasn’t the only one who had been on edge all day. Anytime the regular guard patrol had come by the three of them had become even more alert, which considering their present physical and emotional condition surprised her. She wondered briefly about the life expectancy of mine workers and then decided she didn’t really want to know.

At the usual time the guards came through and unshackled them and they joined the parade of workers being returned to the main compound. The trio filed silently through the serving line, receiving their evening rations and then were escorted back to their cul-de-sac. Sam entered their room first, letting out a quiet groan as she sank down onto one of the pallets. As the two men came in, she let out a small cry of surprise—lying on the other pallet was a small zip-lock baggie. Both O’Neill and Teal’c went into full alert mode upon hearing Sam’s cry.

"Carter, what’s wrong?" O’Neill asked sharply. His survey of the small room revealed nothing out of the ordinary.

Reaching over to the other pallet, Sam grabbed the bag and grinning happily, waved it at O’Neill and Teal’c saying, "My emergency supplies! Daniel must have had someone bring them to me."

"You’re emergency supplies?" the Colonel asked somewhat skeptically. "I don’t suppose that baggie has anything useful in it, like some C-4?" he commented wistfully.

The two men proceeded to sit down and started eating while Sam gleefully opened the bag. "No, nothing like that sir. But look," she pulled out a small travel-size toothbrush and toothpaste, "we can brush our teeth now." Next came out a small bar of soap, similar in size to the ones found in hotel rooms, and a small wash cloth. "We can also wash up a bit." She looked thoughtful for a minute, "That is if we can get a little more water."

O’Neill looked at his dirty hands and from the grime he could see on Carter and Teal’c’s faces knew he had to look just as bad. Washing would be nice, but they seemed to barely get enough water to meet their physical needs. Seeing some dark cloth in the bag he asked, "What else ya’ got in there Carter?"

"Ah, just some other stuff, sir," Sam replied quickly closing up the bag.

Sensing her reluctance to reveal the rest of the contents, O’Neill quickly reached out and grabbed the bag from her hands. "Come on Carter, let’s see just what you’re hiding from us." Opening the bag he pulled out its contents only to wish he hadn’t, a pair of black cotton panties dangled from his fingers. Blushing hotly, Sam grabbed them from his hand and stuffed them back into the baggie.

"Satisfied sir?" she asked a bit angrily.

Jack could feel himself starting to turn red. "Ah, sorry Sam," he stammered looking at her helplessly and silently pleading for forgiveness.

Sam sighed; she couldn’t stay mad at him for long, especially when he used the "look" on her. Picking up her bowl of soup she smiled at him saying, "You’re forgiven."

Jack smiled back and returned to eating his soup. Teal’c had watched the whole exchange in silence, wondering if he would ever understand the ways of the Tau’ri.

They continued to eat in silence when a thought suddenly occurred to Jack. "So, Carter, how is that Daniel knows about your ‘emergency’ kit?"

Sam paused in her eating; "It was actually his idea sir."

Jack looked at her somewhat incredulously. "His idea that you carry a spare pair of panties in your pack?"

Sam blushed a bit. "No, not specifically that," she replied, "just his idea to carry along some ‘extras’ in case a short mission unexpectedly turned into an extended one."

Somewhat mollified by her response, Jack returned to eating his soup, still unsure as to why it bothered him that Daniel had known about Sam’s emergency kit while he hadn’t.

After their meal, Sam went in search of Marcus’ mother and found out where they could get some more water. She was only allowed one bowlful; not enough to wash with but it would be enough to brush their teeth. She passed Teal’c as he stood silently surveying the comings and goings in the main corridor and on entering their room found the Colonel sprawled back on their pallet. Sitting down on the other pallet Sam set about brushing her teeth. She was practically in heaven as she scrubbed her teeth with the mint-flavored toothpaste. Watching her, O’Neill didn’t think he’d ever seen her quite so happy. She took a drink from the bowl, swishing it around in her mouth and then swallowing. Looking over at the Colonel, she handed him the toothbrush and toothpaste. Grinning at him she said, "Here sir, you might as well enjoy it too."

Sitting up he took the items from her. Use Sam’s toothbrush? Well, he thought, why not, even though it seemed strangely intimate. Quickly pushing that thought aside, he proceeded to follow her example. As he brushed his teeth he realized why she had looked so happy, it had to be one of the few good things in the midst of all the pain and misery surrounding them. He rinsed and swallowed the water, grimacing a bit; toothpaste-flavored water wasn’t the greatest but they couldn’t let it go to waste. Running his tongue over his now clean teeth he handed the implements back to her. "Thanks, you’re right—it feels great."

Teal’c came in then, closing the curtain behind him. "Here Teal’c, want to brush your teeth?" Sam asked as she held out the toothbrush and paste to him. Teal’c knew that sharing these items with another was unusual, especially when that other was not an intimate friend. He had seen the Captain share her toothbrush with O’Neill and realized the implications of his acceptance—even if they chose not to. Taking only the toothpaste from her outstretched hand, he put a small dab on his finger. "Thank you," he told her as he used his finger to clean his teeth, rinsing and then swallowing the water as they had.

"Everything quiet out there Teal’c?" O’Neill stood and went over to stand next to the other man.

"Yes, O’Neill. Even though we appear to be receiving extra favors, the guard still remains strong."

"I was afraid of that. Looks like the Princess is still working on convincing Daniel that he’s her destiny," he replied grimly. Suppressing a yawn, he looked over to where Sam had been silently making up their bed. "We better hit the hay kids—no pun intended," he amended when Sam gave him a dirty look. "Looks like we’ll be having another fun day in the mine tomorrow."

 

 

The sound of metal striking rock rang out monotonously. As he swung his mallet, Teal’c studied his companions. It had been five days since Captain Carter had been taken to see the Princess and six days since they had last seen Daniel Jackson; long days spent in backbreaking labor where they had seen no one but the guards and the other workers. O’Neill steadily pounded the rock with his mallet, and though his movements were sure Teal’c knew O’Neill grew weaker. Their diet of gruel, soup and bread did not provide the nourishment needed to maintain the work rate that was expected. Captain Carter loaded the gravel and rocks into a cart, her movements also slower. Teal’c acknowledged that he also felt the strain of their present conditions. In these surroundings he had been unable to obtain the level of Kel-no-reem necessary to achieve total healing within his body. That, combined with their diet, had also begun to adversely affect him.

"Ouch, shit," O’Neill swore, dropping his mallet and looking at his right hand.

Sam set down the rocks she carried and immediately went to his side. "What’s wrong, sir?"

"Dammit, I think I got a splinter from this damn mallet," O’Neill grumbled as he studied his index finger.

"Let me see Colonel," Sam said as she reached for his hand. Just then they heard the sounds of the guards approaching on their rounds. O’Neill pulled his hand out of hers.

"We can take care of it tonight." Grabbing his mallet he said, "Better get back to work before the goons decide we need some ‘encouragement’." Sam reached down and picked up a rock; the three of them once again hard at work when the guards came through.

 

Sam wearily finished her soup, though she was so tired all she really wanted to do was sleep. They were slowly being beaten down by the hard labor and poor food. The two men ate in silence; each lost in their own thoughts. Sam really didn’t know how much longer they would be able to hang on. If only they knew what was happening between the Princess and Daniel. Setting her bowl down, she let her head fall back against the wall shutting her eyes, only to open them again when she heard the Colonel swearing. The splinter in his finger, she had forgotten all about it. Getting up, she went and sat facing him saying, "Here, let me help." Taking his hand she couldn’t tell where the splinter was located. "Teal’c, will you get our extra water ration?" she asked, maybe if she could wash some of the dirt off she could see the splinter.

While she waited for Teal’c to return, she delicately ran a finger over the surface of the Colonel’s injured one. As she felt a swollen spot, he drew in a quick breath. That must be the place, she thought. "Did that hurt Colonel?"

"Yeah Carter, I think you’ve found it."

Glancing at his tired face she let go of his hand and said, "Why don’t you lie down sir, this may take awhile—you’ll be more comfortable."

Nodding his head in agreement, Jack lay back on the pallet. When Teal’c returned with the water, Sam knelt by the Colonel’s side and once again took his hand, this time resting his elbow on her thigh. Taking her wash cloth and dampening one end of it she carefully washed his finger. Even though she was as gentle as possible, she knew she was hurting him, the area where the splinter was lodged had become reddened and slightly swollen. Great, she thought, all we need is for him to get blood poisoning. When she had most of the grime off his finger she began gently manipulating the tissue around the splinter, trying to ease it out. Boy, it looked like he had managed to get a big chunk of wood imbedded in his finger. It must have hurt like hell every time he swung the mallet.

Teal’c stood by watching. "How can I be of assistance, Captain Carter?"

"Could you bring the lamp over here and hold it so I can see better?" Maybe if she had more light it would help. She spent the next several minutes squeezing and massaging the area around the splinter trying to get it to move. O’Neill lay quietly, his other arm over his eyes as she worked on him. The only indication he felt anything was an occasional sharply in-drawn breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally managed to get a small bit of the splinter to protrude through the skin. But then, no matter how hard she tried; she couldn’t get a hold of it. She usually kept her nails short and well manicured, and in any other instance she would have been able to grab hold of the splinter with them. However since their tenure in the mine, her nails had become all broken and rough.

"How’s it coming Carter?" O’Neill finally asked.

"Almost there sir, I just need to find something to pull it out with." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she had an idea. "I think I’ve got it."

Jack removed his arm from over his eyes then and looking up at the woman kneeling next to him watched spellbound as she steadied his hand with both of hers and brought his finger up to her mouth. Holding his breath then, he watched as she parted her lips and teeth, almost groaning aloud as her teeth grazed his finger. Jack felt her teeth close down on his finger then and with a sound of triumph she caught the splinter between her teeth and pulled it out. His whole body tense, he made himself slowly exhale. Still holding onto his hand with one of hers, she used the other to grab the splinter. "Got it," she exclaimed, smiling down at him.

He had just started to relax when he realized she still held onto his hand. She frowned at his hand and began squeezing his finger again. What the hell was she doing? She was trying to kill him he thought, as she once again brought his finger back up to her mouth. Only this time she sucked on the wound where the splinter had been. Oh God, he could feel her tongue, he couldn’t suppress a groan this time.

Hearing the Colonel’s groan, Sam suddenly realized what she had done. "It wasn’t bleeding very much sir," she offered as explanation as she hastily released his hand. "I was just trying to clean it out."

"Thanks Carter, I appreciate you taking care of it," he replied, his voice sounding a bit strained. He stood up then, walking over to the door; he needed to get some air. "Think I’ll take a stroll down the hall," he said as he disappeared through the curtain.

Teal’c silently placed the lamp back on the shelf and took his customary place on the pallet by the door. Sam stared at the curtain, what on earth had possessed her to do that? She finally decided that fatigue had clouded her judgement, for why else would she have done something so stupid. There were lots of other ways to clean a wound that didn’t involve sucking on your CO’s finger, she thought. Just because their personal boundaries were becoming blurred due to the situation they were in didn’t mean she should have a done something that idiotic. They weren’t going to be here forever after all. Deciding she didn’t want to face the Colonel again that night, she quickly made up their bed and lay down facing the rock wall.

Jack leaned against the wall just outside of their room. The area around the fire pit was deserted, he hadn’t realized it was that late. He needed to calm down; the sight of Sam sucking on his finger had been way too erotic. And given his current physical condition and level of fatigue, he was amazed that he had been able to respond. Grinning wryly, he thought he still had some life left in him after all. He knew their present situation was mostly to blame for what had just happened. They were virtually living in each other’s pockets, besides the fact that they slept next to each other every night.

Oh, he could come up with a logical reason for everything they had or hadn’t done. But he had to be honest and acknowledge that he allowed certain things to continue because of his attraction to his Captain. When they were on base or during their usual ‘routine’ missions, he was able to ignore it, or at least suppress it. However nothing about their current situation was usual or routine, so he had allowed himself the luxury of letting the normal barriers down. As a result, he let himself hold her during the night, indulging in the feel of her in his arms, her soft body pressed up against his, imagining that they were truly together. All the things he knew would end as soon as they were released from this hellhole. He sighed, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face. Daniel better get them out of here soon.

Jack waited until it was quiet in their little room before going back in, he knew it was cowardly, but he really didn’t want to face Sam just yet. As he stepped through the curtain, Teal’c looked at him and asked, "You are recovered, O’Neill?"

The big guy didn’t miss a thing. Glancing over to where Sam lay curled on the pallet with her back to them, he sat down next to Teal'c. "Yeah, Teal’c, I’m recovered." The two men sat quietly for awhile; each lost in their own thoughts. Teal’c broke the silence first.

"We grow weaker with each passing day, O’Neill."

"I know Teal’c, believe me, I know. I really thought Daniel would have gotten us out of here by now."

"It is indeed unusual behavior for Daniel Jackson."

Jack had been thinking the same thing. "Yeah, I sure wish we knew what was going on with him and the Princess."

There was a noise from behind them, as Sam shifted and muttered restlessly in her sleep. Gazing over at the sleeping woman Teal’c said, "Captain Carter does not sleep well."

So, he had noticed that too. Jack wondered if the other man ever slept. "She dreams a lot," he offered in way of explanation.

"I have heard her talking in her sleep."

So had he, Jack thought, nothing that had made any sense to him though. Mostly just a few unintelligible words or names. The dreams didn’t seem to be pleasant ones either, as more often than not she would end up clinging to him. Fortunately he seemed able to calm her. "I think this place is starting to get to all of us."

Teal’c nodded slowly in agreement. "As you say, O’Neill."

Rising to his feet then, Jack walked the few feet to where Sam lay. Gazing at the sleeping woman, he sighed and lowered himself down next to her, pulling the blanket up over both of them.

 

O’Neill woke suddenly, Sam moved restlessly next to him, making small whimpering noises that tore at his heart. "Sam, Sam," he repeated softly, "wake up, it’s only a dream." He shook her shoulder gently, trying to rouse her. With a small cry she opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

Teal’c’s calm voice sounded in the darkness, "Is everything alright, O’Neill?"

"Yeah, Teal’c, just a dream." Jack turned his attention back to Sam. Propping himself up on his side, he laid his other arm across his waist. "Hey, are you okay?"

She took several deep breaths to compose herself before she was able to answer him. "Yes sir, just a dream—like you said."

He smoothed her hair back from her forehead, "You’ve been having a lot of these ‘dreams’ lately, wanna’ tell me about them?"

Sam couldn’t see his face all that well in the dim light, but she sensed the sincerity in his voice. "I’m not sure there’s much to tell. I never seem to remember much about them." Turning her head away from him she said, "They started after Jolinar died."

Jack took a deep breath, remembering how she had almost died with Jolinar. He reached out, turning her face back towards him, though she wouldn’t look at him. "Do you think they have to do with Jolinar? What you’ve been dreaming about?"

"Maybe, all I ever seem to remember are bits and pieces of things." She shivered. "And most of what I’ve dreamt since we’ve been here hasn’t been good." She looked at Jack then. "Terrible things happened to Jolinar, he had been held captive too." She paused for a moment. "I think maybe what’s happened to us here has brought some of those memories out."

Gathering Sam into his arms, he silently cursed the Princess, Daniel, and everyone who had anything to do with them being held here. She automatically nestled into him, sighing softly. He tightened his arms around her. "We’ll get out of here soon," he whispered.

 

Daniel’s harsh words and bizarre behavior ricocheted through Sam’s mind. What had happened to him? His actions had been like that of a total stranger. Sam was certain the Princess was responsible for his new ‘attitude’. She’d be willing to bet the farm that Daniel’s use of the sarcophagus also had something to do with his strange behavior. If exposure to the effects of the sarcophagus had changed his vision, there was no telling what other effects there could be.

Looking at the Colonel, Sam saw confusion and anger in his face, with anger being predominate. Sam knew he valued Daniel’s friendship and contribution to the team, but his current behavior put the whole team at risk and that was something she knew the Colonel wouldn’t stand for. Feeling even more despondent than ever, she slowly stood and resumed her labor.

 

Sam regarded the two men over her soup bowl; they all were unusually silent that evening. Part of it was due to exhaustion she knew, but the Colonel had been distant ever since Daniel’s appearance in the mine. And then there had been her subsequent vision regarding the sarcophagus. As she tried to figure out the best way to bring up the subject, Teal’c spoke; "We must find a way to retrieve Daniel Jackson from the Princess."

Jack looked at him, frowning. "Teal’c’s right sir," she added. "The sarcophagus is obviously having a detrimental affect on his psyche."

"If you’re saying it’s making him act crazy, I’ll agree with you one hundred percent, Carter. However I can’t see any of us being allowed an ‘audience’ with her majesty’s favorite consort," Jack said somewhat derisively.

"There has to be a way to contact him, we just have to think of it," she implored.

"I concur with Captain Carter."

"Well, you two can agree all you want," Jack replied dismissively, "but until we can actually persuade one of the goons to take us to Daniel, I don’t see that there’s much we can do. Like I told him earlier, if he doesn’t do something about our situation soon, we will escape from here without him."

Sam watched helplessly as he stood then and left their room. If her Tok’ra memories and Teal’c were both right, Daniel was well on the way to losing his soul. They had to think of something that would get all of them out of here.

 

Sam could only look on in dread as the four guards dragged the Colonel off, a nightmarish repeat of the day she had been taken to the Princess. Was he being taken to the Princess for questioning? Or maybe Daniel was finally going to do something about their situation. Then again, it could be for something completely different, not a train of thought she wanted to follow. She looked at Teal’c, the large man staring silently down the corridor where they had taken the Colonel. He slowly turned back to his work, sparing her only a brief glance. Following his example, she returned to her labor before the guards came back, her thoughts however focused solely on the Colonel.

 

Sam silently made their bed, the Colonel and Teal’c standing just outside the room talking softly. She knew she should be paying attention to their conversation, to the plan they were developing in case whatever Daniel had planned went awry, but she couldn’t get past the relief she felt that the Colonel had been returned safely. She and Teal’c had already been back at their room when he had been returned, still manacled. His limp was also more pronounced, the guards must have been ‘encouraging’ him again. Other than the limp, it didn’t look like any other damage had been done to him. Any physical damage that is, the look on his face told her all she needed to know about his psychological damage. Evidently Daniel’s behavior hadn’t changed since they had seen him last. By the closed look on the Colonel’s face she surmised that it had gotten worse.

After telling them both that Daniel had arranged for their return to Earth the next day and that he would be accompanying them, O’Neill had sat silently, eating his soup. Teal’c had asked for details, but the Colonel had no answers. They had finished their meal in silence; and when Sam had returned from the latrine the two men had been talking quietly just outside the door.

Sam smoothed the blanket down over the pallet, which was now limp and just a little lumpy. If Daniel had indeed been successful in convincing the Princess to release them tomorrow, this would be the last night she and the Colonel would spend on this pallet. As relieved as she was to finally be leaving this god-forsaken hellhole, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of loss. Glancing towards the doorway and the two men standing there, she knew she was already anticipating the loss of the fragile relationship she and the Colonel had developed here. Once they were back at the SGC, the nascent bud that was their newfound relationship would more than likely wither and die, unless she did something to prevent it. Sighing, she lay down in her usual spot on the pallet and waited for the Colonel to join her.

 

Sam stood by the DHD and tried not to stare at Daniel as he kissed Shyla. If she had needed any other proof that Daniel had changed, she had it now. He seemed totally focused on himself and his needs. Oh, he had gotten them released from the mine; it had only been two days since his sole other visit to them. That didn’t explain the days in between though, when they had no idea what was going on or happening to him. And Shyla had just finished telling them how sorry she was for the way they had been treated. She sounded sincere, but then Sam thought somewhat bitterly, there’s no reason she shouldn’t since she thinks she’s gotten what she wants. Sam had little doubt that once they were back on Earth that Daniel wouldn’t be allowed to return to P3R-636.

Sam finished dialing the address and as the wormhole stabilized she began entering their iris code into the GDO. She heard the Colonel saying, "Yo, Daniel, time to leave." O’Neill then gestured to Sam and Teal’c to precede him through the gate, and looking back she saw Daniel give Shyla one last kiss before he followed them up the steps.

 

Sam fought back the tears that threatened as she absorbed Daniel’s hurtful words; "‘You’ve never really known love, have you?’" She had hoped that their lives would quickly return to normal, but Daniel had just shown her how wrong she had been. Upon their return to the SGC, they had cleaned up, had their physical exams, been debriefed and released to stay on base for the next 72 hours. Daniel was wound tighter than a top, but Dr. Fraiser hadn’t been able to come up with a good reason to keep him in the infirmary so Sam had been appointed his ‘babysitter’.

She had gone to her lab to begin some preliminary work on the naquada she had brought back from the mine and Daniel had come with her. Things had been going pretty well until they had their little conversation about Shyla and the sarcophagus. And then he had attacked her personally. Daniel knew about her failed past relationship with Jonas Hansen and had used that information to deliberately hurt her. Wiping her eyes with a tissue and still moving a bit stiffly, she got down on her knees to pick up the naquada he had knocked to the floor. As she searched about for the bits of ore, she wondered if Daniel had somehow also figured out the feelings that she had for the Colonel.

Finally finding the last piece of naquada, she started to rise to her feet when the subject of her thoughts suddenly offered her a helping hand. "Sir," she said, accepting the Colonel’s hand, "I didn’t hear you come in." Looking away from his way too observant eyes, she tried to surreptitiously wipe away any remaining tears.

Jack wondered what was wrong, but decided to give her a minute to compose herself. Looking around the lab he asked, "I thought Daniel was suppose to be with you?"

"He was sir, he just left." She set the small tray of naquada on the counter, her eyes starting to fill up with tears again. Quickly wiping them away, she said, "I’m surprised you didn’t pass him in the hallway."

Hearing the catch in her voice, Jack gently turned her around to face him. Her eyes were brilliant with unshed tears. Reaching out, he carefully brushed away the ones that had fallen. Pulling her into his arms he held her close and asked, "What happened Sam?"

Knowing they shouldn’t really be doing this on base, yet desperately needing his comfort, Sam let herself relax against him. Turning her face into the crook of his neck she said, "We were just talking, when he started getting more and more agitated. All he could talk about was getting back to the sarcophagus." She pulled back a bit so she could look at Jack’s face, "He brought up marrying Shyla again, and when I reminded him about Sha’re he just dismissed her completely." Putting her head back down on his shoulder she murmured, "He told me I hadn’t ever really known love." She felt Jack’s arm’s tightening around her. "He’s not acting like himself, I think he’s going through some kind of withdrawal from the sarcophagus. Almost like from a drug."

He gently stroked her hair, "I agree, Daniel isn’t himself. You can’t take anything he says right now personally."

Bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes again she said, "I know, sir." Pulling back slightly from his embrace, she gazed at him. His brown eyes held such an intensely tender expression in them she almost had to look away. Bringing her thoughts reluctantly back to Daniel she said, "I’m really worried about him, I don’t think he should be allowed his usual access to the base. He may decide to do something rash."

Allowing her to pull completely out of his arms then Jack said, "Okay, let’s go talk to Hammond and see if we can’t keep our errant archaeologist out of more trouble."

 

Sam sat next to Teal’c in the infirmary as they watched the now sleeping Daniel. The last 48 hours had been the worst, what with Daniel’s collapse in Hammond’s office, his escape from the infirmary and then his attack on Jack and the others. However, he seemed to be over the worst of the physical withdrawal symptoms and Dr. Fraiser said that he would make a full recovery. At least they didn’t have him strapped to the bed anymore. While Sam was glad that Dr. Fraiser felt Daniel wouldn’t feel any lingering physical effects from his withdrawal from the sarcophagus, Sam wasn’t as optimistic about his psychological recovery. Glancing at Teal’c’s impassive face, she knew that the whole team would take a while to recover from the trauma of their captivity and Daniel’s addiction.

Teal’c saw Captain Carter’s expression. "You are still worried about Daniel Jackson?" he asked with uncanny insight.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"There is much healing to be done yet for Daniel Jackson," he paused and looked Sam, "and for all of us."

"That’s the part I’m worried about Teal’c," she responded. "Even though I know Daniel was manipulated by Shyla into using the sarcophagus, part of me thinks he should have been able to resist, that he should have been stronger."

"I have no doubt that Daniel Jackson believed himself to be making the proper decisions that would lead to our release," Teal’c said looking over at the sleeping man. "What he did not understand was the power of the sarcophagus."

"Or the determination of Shyla," Sam added.

Teal’c nodded slowly in agreement. "It will take time, but we will heal."

"Who will heal?" Teal’c and Sam looked up in surprise as Jack entered the room.

"Sir, we didn’t think you were coming back until later," Sam said avoiding the Colonel’s question.

"In case you haven’t noticed Carter, it is later." Looking at her watch she saw that it was indeed much later than she had thought.

Jack went and stood by Daniel’s bed, gazing down at the sleeping man. "How’s he doing?"

"Daniel Jackson awoke briefly and drank some water. He said he felt like he had been run over by a truck."

Sam interjected, "Probably from the fight."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I’m still feeling it a bit too, never knew Daniel could be such a street fighter."

"Dr. Fraiser examined him then, and said he should be fine." Sam got up and went to stand next to the Colonel, reaching out she stroked Daniel’s hair. "She gave him another shot." At the Colonel’s inquiring glance she added, "A mild sedative, to help him sleep. She says it’s the best thing for him right now."

"Okay kids, I think sleep is the best thing for all of us now." He saw Carter’s questioning look. "They’re sending the MALP through to PJ… whatever tomorrow at 0830, we’re suppose to be there, to review the data."

"Oh, right," Sam replied, finally connecting with what the Colonel had said. "I guess I’m more tired than I thought."

Teal’c stood then also, "I will bid you goodnight Captain; O’Neill."

"Goodnight Teal’c," Sam said, she briefly touched his arm as he walked by, "and thanks for listening."

"Yeah, goodnight Teal’c," O’Neill replied, looking curiously at the interaction between Carter and Teal’c.

Taking one last look at Daniel, Sam turned to leave the infirmary, Jack falling into step next to her. "So, what were you and Teal’c talking about?"

Sam glanced down the hall towards the SF on guard duty. "This probably isn’t the best place to talk, sir."

Seeing where Sam looked he said, "Yeah, you’re right. We should go some place more private. My office?"

She nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, sir." They walked on in silence, taking the stairs down to the next level to the Colonel’s office. The corridors on this level were quiet; not many people were about this time of night. Pausing outside his office door, Jack unlocked it and pushing it open, gestured for Sam to go in. The lamp on his desk was on, he must have been working here before he came to the infirmary, she thought.

Sam had been in his office many times, but for some reason tonight it seemed unusually intimate. She didn’t know whether it was because of the late hour, what they had just been through with Daniel, or their time on Shyla’s planet. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, Sam watched as the Colonel closed the door, locking it behind him. "Sit down Sam," he said, gesturing to the couch. She sat down at one end, the Colonel sitting at the other. Facing her and putting his arm along the back of the couch he repeated his earlier question, "So, what were you and Teal’c talking about?"

"We were talking about healing," she replied somewhat cryptically.

"Yeah, well, Daniel’s healing—right?" he asked, suddenly unsure, wondering if there wasn’t something Doc hadn’t told them about.

"Physically Dr. Fraiser says he should be just fine. Teal’c and I were talking about," she paused, "we were talking about psychological healing."

"Ah," Jack murmured. "Well, it will take time, but he’ll heal from that too." Sounding more confident he continued, "I know it won’t be easy, recovering from addiction never is, but he’ll make it."

"We weren’t just talking about Daniel, sir." She looked at him intently, willing him to understand. He just continued to stare blankly at her. She took a deep breath, and reaching out she laid her left hand on his right one where it rested along the back of the couch. "We were talking about us. You, me, Teal’c; we need to heal too."

Pulling his hand out from under hers, Jack shifted, not meeting her eyes. Sam continued so softly, he had to strain to hear her. "I can’t speak for you or Teal’c, but I know I’m angry and hurt. In my mind I know it wasn’t really Daniel, especially towards the end, but in my heart," she paused, her voice catching as she continued, "in my heart I’m still not sure when I’ll be able to forgive and start trusting him again."

"He let the team down Sam," Jack replied. "That’s why Hammond thinks it’s best to take him off of field duty for now."

"Sir, he didn’t just let the team down, he let us down." She scooted closer to him. "I’m just not sure that him being off the team is the best decision."

Jack shot her an irritated look. "Carter, you’ve got me a bit confused here. First you say he’s let us down and you don’t know if you can trust him and then you say you think he should still be on the team. Just what is it?"

Twisting her hands together nervously she said, "I think it’s both."

"Oh, for crying out loud," came Jack’s derisive reply.

"No, please, Colonel, hear me out." She shifted so that she was sitting right next to him. "If we’re ever to rebuild our trust and faith in Daniel again, we need to be together. How can we mend our team if we can’t be together?"

Jack turned to look at her then, the sincerity shining in her eyes. He knew what she said made sense, and he wanted Daniel to stay on the team. But he knew that Hammond felt keeping Daniel on base was also for the good of the team, and the SGC. "I’ll talk with Hammond, see what we can work out," he finally said.

She flashed him one of her brilliant smiles, and quickly ruined the effect with a large yawn. "Sorry sir," she said from behind her hand.

"It’s okay Sam," he replied, "guess it’s time for bed." He stood then, and she followed suit. Pausing before the door, he turned to face her saying, "How have you been sleeping? Still having those dreams?"

She gazed into his eyes, remembering the nights they had slept next to each other in the mine, how he had held her to keep the dreams at bay. "Better, I haven’t been having any really bad ones since we got back. I guess being in familiar surroundings helps." Before she lost her nerve she quickly added, "I never thanked you sir."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being there for me." When he didn’t say anything she continued, "For holding me and comforting me." Sam looked at him nervously, maybe she shouldn’t have said anything, but thinking back to their time in the mine she knew they were well on their way to becoming more than friends…. In spite of the potential problems, but also sensing he cared for her, she wasn’t about to turn her back on the developing bloom of their relationship.

Watching the play of emotions over her face, Jack knew she had just changed the rules of their relationship. He had already acknowledged the inevitability of the attraction he felt for her and the potential problems. Their imprisonment on P3R-636 had allowed some room for those feelings to develop. Knowing he needed to tread cautiously Jack replied, "I hope I’ll always be there for you Sam." He reached out then and pulled her into a loose embrace. She was tense for a moment, but then he felt her arms go around him as she tucked her head under his chin and held him tight. Relieved, he rested his cheek against her hair and just held her, rocking gently. He grinned when he felt her yawning against his neck. Pulling back slightly, he looked into her tired face. "You’d better get to bed Captain."

She smiled and stretched up giving him a delicate kiss on the lips, just a mere touch, but one that held the promise of so much more. Dropping her arms from around him then and quickly opening the door she replied tenderly, "Goodnight Colonel, and thank you."

Grinning happily Jack murmured, "Goodnight Sam," to her retreating figure.

 

EPILOG

Sam stood next to Teal’c and O’Neill as they watched Daniel enter the throne room of the Pyramid. Since their return to P3R-636 the locals, while not exactly friendly, were at least treating them civilly. She hoped Daniel would be able to convince Shyla to let them help her and her people. She knew it wasn’t easy for him to come back here, but admired the courage it had taken. Not only had it taken guts to return to this planet and confront the source of his addiction, but also in approaching Hammond about returning in the first place. Glancing over at the Colonel, she knew he had been incredibly sensitive in handling the whole situation. Smiling to herself, she thought there’s hope for the man after all.

Catching sight of her smile, O’Neill asked, "What’cha smiling about Carter?"

"Oh, nothing sir," she replied quickly. Seeing that he really didn’t believe her she added, "Just glad that the locals didn’t chain us up this time."

"Yeah, it is nice to be here as welcome guests." When Teal’c raised an eyebrow, the Colonel amended his statement, "Well, at least one of us is a welcome guest."

"Daniel Jackson will be fine, O’Neill."

"I know Teal’c." Smiling he reached out and put an arm around Sam, giving her a quick hug. "We’ll all be fine."

THE END


End file.
